Big D
by Pruls
Summary: Duddy, Diddy, Dudlynouchet... Dudley Dursley avait beaucoup de surnoms lorsqu'il était au 4, Privet Drive. Le seul qu'il autorisait à sa bande lorsqu'ils traînaient dans la rue, c'était Big D, la brute.


**Blabla préliminaire** : cet OS est issu des **Nuits d'HPF** du 31 août 2019 (vous pouvez retrouver sur forum HPF et que je vous invite chaleureusement à essayer un jour). Le principe : de 20h à 3h du matin, vous avez à chaque fois **une heure tout pile pour écrire un texte en vous inspirant d'un thème écrit et/ou d'une image**. Ce texte s'inspire du thème écrit de 21h : "Brute" .

* * *

« T'es qu'une sale brute, Dursley !  
— Et toi t'es qu'un looser, Evans ! ricana le blond d'un air carnassier en accompagnant ses mots d'un mouvement de pied qui se voulait menaçant mais qui n'atteignit cette fois-ci pas sa cible. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas faire le malin quand tu étais en position de faiblesse ? D'ailleurs, t'es toujours en position de faiblesse, parce que tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'un looser. »

Piers, Malcolm, Dennis et Gordon gloussèrent de concert, et Dudley s'enorgueillit de voir qu'il impressionnait une fois encore sa bande de copains. Ses petits yeux bleus perçants semblaient lancer des couteaux au pauvre Mark Evans, qui s'était encore une fois fait coincer derrière les bennes à ordures métalliques du 26, Privet Drive. La grande avenue semblait à cette heure-ci déserte, tout juste peuplée par quelques rares réverbères dont la lumière semblait instantanément absorbée par le goudron résolument noir de l'allée centrale. Seules les voix des six adolescents troublaient le calme de cette froide nuit de juin 1995. Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser faire, et cela agaçait le fils prodige des Dursley au plus haut point.

« Lâche-moi ! », s'écria le petit Mark Evans en tentant de le repousser violemment.

Dudley rigola de plus belle et lui arracha brusquement sa casquette avant de la jeter dans la benne grande ouverte.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'embêter les personnes plus petites que toi ! T'as quinze piges, et de nous deux c'est toi le looser ! s'insurgea le garçon qui ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules.  
— Attention à ce que tu dis… grinça Gordon d'un air sinistre, se départissant de son sourire.  
— Avise-toi encore une fois de me manquer de respect, et…  
— T'es qu'une sale brute, Dudley Dursley ! Tu crois impressionner qui avec tes yeux de truite et ton gros … »

Le coup était parti rapidement. Cela avait été bref, mais efficace. Après tout, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley s'étaient assurés que leur fils soit à même d'effectuer des parfaits crochets du droit. « On ne sait jamais », avait argué sa mère d'un air soucieux l'été précédent. « C'est comme ça qu'on forme les bonhommes, les vrais », avait renchéri son père, dont un sourire et une fierté non dissimulée avaient orné le visage.

Lorsque le blond recula, les rires cessèrent immédiatement. Mark tremblait maintenant de tout son corps, tentant de dissimuler aux yeux de tous l'espace entre sa lèvre supérieure et sa joue, ouvert, comme partiellement arraché.

« Allez c'est rien là, fais pas ta gonzesse, murmura Gordon d'une petite voix.  
— Tu vas pas aller cafter, hein ? Ça n'arrangera pas ton cas, haleta Piers en tapant dans son dos dans un geste qui se voulait presque amical.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étrangla Dennis qui était jusque-là resté muet. C'est grave non ? Faites quelque chose ! »

Dudley restait interdit, fixant la grosse bague qui ornait son crochet du droit et qui avait heurté l'autre gamin. Il balbutiait, impuissant, en voyant perler des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux et des gouttes de sang sur son t-shirt blanc. Mark Evans tentait de contenir l'hémorragie en appuyant fermement sur la plaie béante qui dévorait maintenant toute la partie droite de son visage. Gordon se jeta aux pieds du petit garçon, bouleversé :

« Frère… tout va bien aller, allez ferme les yeux !  
— On s'occupe de toi, renchérit Malcolm en le maintenant fermement pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas, avant de se tourner vers son frère jumeau. Dennis, DENNIS ! va chercher maman s'il te plaît !  
— Dud, t'as vraiment déconné là ! aboya Piers Polkiss. C'est pas drôle du tout, mec, t'es vraiment un abruti. »


End file.
